In conventional systems, if a user seeks data without knowing what server the sought after data resides on, the user can, at best, try to probe all servers on a given network. Conventional systems do not allow servers to participate in a network such that data requests can be posted to the network and the server in the network that can fulfill the request does so. In other words, conventional systems are unable to work with data without knowing the data's locality,